1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas stove, and more particularly to a safety switch of a gas stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gas stoves are equipped with a multi-position ignition switch, which includes a main member with a chamber therein, an input tunnel and a plurality of output tunnels communicated with the chamber, a close member provided in the chamber of the main member, an electromagnetic valve provided in the chamber and connected to the close member, a knob provided on the main member and connected to the close member, and a thermocouple electrically connected to the electromagnetic valve. The knob is pressed and turned to drive a shaft of the close member forward the electromagnetic valve and move a plug of the electromagnetic valve away, therefore, gas may flow into the close member and flow through the output tunnel for the mother flame ignition device. And then, the thermocouple may sense the heat of the mother flame and generate current to activate the electromagnetic valve for return of the plug that gas keeps providing to the burner for maim flame to complete the ignition procedure.
When the flame of the burner is out, the thermocouple can't sense the heat anymore that the electromagnetic valve returns to the initial condition to shut the gas up. In addition, there are ignition devices with thermal control function presented in the market.
In other words, the conventional ignition devices usually have functions of sequent ignition, shut the gas when flame is out, and temperature control. However, there was no ignition device having all of the three functions. Some ignition device provides a control unit to integrate these functions together that produces many new drawbacks, such as complex hose structure, huge size and inconvenient in operation. Furthermore, some conventional ignition devices having one or two functions still have safety problems.